game_studies_playerattachmentfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Motivation Messen
"Motivation – the psychological force that enables action" - Touré-Tillery & Fishbach Touré-Tillery, Maferima; Fishbach, Ayelet (2014): How to Measure Motivation. A Guide for the Experimental Social Psychologist. In: Social and Personality Psychology Compass 8 (7), S. 328. Problemstellung Motivation ist ein psychologisches Konstrukt und kann daher weder direkt beobachtet, noch aufgezeichnet werden. In der Forschung stellt sich aus diesem Grund die Frage: Wie kann Motivation gemessen werden? Ein wichtiger Bestandteil bei der Auswahl der Messmethode ist das Festlegen auf die zu beobachtende Art der Motivation. Je nach Interpretation kann eine Messung verschiedene Ergebnisse liefern. Beispiel: Messung der Geschwindigkeit einer Person für das abschließen einer Aufgabe. 'Eine lange Arbeitszeit könnte bedeuten: * Die Motivation des Individuums die Aufgabe abzuschließen war gering (''zielorientiert) * Das Individuum lässt sich extra Zeit, um die Arbeit auszukosten (intrinsisch) * Die Motivation es "richtig" und mit den korrekten Mitteln zu machen ist hoch (means-focused) * Das Individuum war müde (erschöpfte physiologische Ressourcen) Weitere Messungen etwa hinsichtlich Genauigkeit der Durchführung oder Manipulationen der Aufgabe können bei der Einschränkung der möglichen Interpretationen helfen. Touré-Tillery, Maferima; Fishbach, Ayelet (2014): How to Measure Motivation. A Guide for the Experimental Social Psychologist. In: Social and Personality Psychology Compass 8 (7), S. 328–341 Oberservierungsmethoden '''Selbstaussagen Hierbei werden die Testteilnehmer aufgefordert ihren Grad an Motivation zu bewerten. Da solche Stellungsnahmen stark subjektiv, gebunden an die bewusste Selbstwahrnehmung des psychischen Zustandes und von sozialen Einflüssen ausgesetzt sind, lassen sich hier nur schlecht vergleichbare oder reproduzierbare Daten erhalten. Aus diesem Grund werden häufig objektivere Methoden zu Rate gezogen. Kognitiv und affektiv Kofnitive und affektive Messmethoden betrachten Aktivierungstrigger oder -primer und die Evaluierung und Wahrnehmung von zielbezogenen "Konstrukten" und deren subjektive Erfahrung. Solche Konstrukte können Handlungen oder Objekte sein, welche die Zielerfüllung unterstützen (means) Kruglanski, A. W., Shah, J. Y., Fishbach, A., Friedman, R., Chun, W. Y., & Sleeth-Keppler, D. (2002). A theory of goal systems. Advances in Experimental Social Psychology, 34, 331–378. oder hindern (temptations) Fishbach, A., Friedman, R. S., & Kruglanski, A. W. (2003). Leading us not unto temptation: Momentary allurements elicit overriding goal activation. Journal of Personality and Social Psychology, 84, 296–309.. Motivation entsteht auf der Grundlage, wie leicht sich an diese Konstrukte erinnert werden kann, dies wird accessibility genannt. Die Aktivierung und anschließende Verfolgung eines Ziels kann bewusst sein, sodass das Individuum die auslösenden Hinweise wahrnimmt, welche seine Handlungen leiten. Ebenso kann die Aktivierung auch unbewusst erfolgen. In beiden Fällen ist eine grundsätzliche Eigenschaft für zielorientierte Prozesse die durchgängige accessibility ''der zielbezogenen Konstrukte so lange das Ziel aktiv verfolgt wird. Sobald das Endziel erreicht ist, schwindet die Motivation und die ''accessibility ''wird gehindert. (Liberman & Förster, 2000; Marsh, Hicks, & Bink, 1998). Diese aktive Reduktion der ''accessibility ''ermöglicht es dem Einzelnen seine kognitiven Ressourcen anderen Aufgaben zu widmen. Dementsprechend kann Motivation daran gemessen werden, zu welchem Grad die zielbezogenen Konstrukte im Gedächtnis erreichbar sind. '''Verhalten' Schlussendlich erlaubt Motivation zielgerichtetes Verhalten, welches sich in Handlungen manifestiert. Jedoch kann bereits aus dem Verhalten Wissen über die zugrundeliegende Motivation abgeleitet werden, so etwa durch * Geschwindigkeit '''In vielen Fällen zeigt sich die Motivation direkt in der Dauer, welche für eine Aufgabe gebraucht wird oder wie schnell von einer Aufgabe zur nächsten übergegangen wird. * '''Performanz '''Messung hinsichtlich der Performanz, der eigentlichen Ausführung, beinhalten Genauigkeit, Menge (an geleisteter Arbeit) und dem größten Erfolg. Ein weiterer Aspekt ist Persistenz oder das Ausmaß an entschiedenem Verfolgen eines Ziels trotz anhaltender Schwierigkeiten. * '''Entscheidungen '''Hierbei kann sich sowohl zwischen Objekten, als auch Vorgehensweisen entscheiden werden. Besonders Forschungen zum Thema der Selbstkontrolle nutzen häufig Entscheidungs-basierte Messmethoden. '''Physiologisch Relative Messungen Hierbei wird der Grad an Motivation an Hand von direkten Vergleichen zweier Zustände gemessen. Beispielsweise nach dem Ausgesetztsein eines Auslösers (z. B. der Mitgliedkarte des Fitness Clubs) was zu einer gesteigerten Motivation zu trainieren eines Individums führen kann, verglichen mit dem Zustand vor dem Kontakt mit dem Auslöser. Touré-Tillery, Maferima; Fishbach, Ayelet (2014): How to Measure Motivation. A Guide for the Experimental Social Psychologist. In: Social and Personality Psychology Compass 8 (7), S. 328–341 Quellen